Adapting
by Jdragonfire29
Summary: Result of Temperance's confession in the car to Booth.
1. Chapter 1

I cannot believe I broke down in front of Booth. I am not sure if it was pity or just plain horror that I confessed to him. I never lose control of my emotions, this case has set my world upside down. I am grateful that it is a Friday, I have time to compartmentalize before Monday. Grabbing my suitcase and throwing some clothes in just for a few days. A few days away...

BONESBONESBONESBONES

A few hours drive and I am at a hotel in St. Michael, Maryland with a room overlooking the water. I am still cold the rain soaked confession from earlier has driven a chill down to my bones. I realize it is an irrational thought but I feel dead. My chest aches, I realize now that my actions prior to my trip have caused this rift. I draw a hot bath and shed my clothes. As I slip into the water, I let out a sob. Me keeping everyone at arms length and lack of people skills have damned me. If I had only explained better on the steps of the Hoover maybe I wouldn't be here trying to wall up my heart again. When I told him I didn't think I could change and be an open heart like him I didn't mean it as a no.

He wanted to take a gamble. Our friendship, our partnership our relationship is too important to gamble. We needed to be sure. I couldn't, no I did not want to lose what we had already. In the same breath he said he needed to move on. My sobbing has stopped as I sit here and it has turned to laughter...bitter laughter. A man who has done nothing but spout about how love is above all else and if you know someone is the one nothing can change it. He lied either to me or to himself because he seemed to forget me remarkably fast.

The tub is draining and I am wrapped in one of the hotels soft robes. I checked in under Kathy Reichs and paid cash just in case someone was looking for me. Silly pseudonym but I want to be left alone.

I pick up my cell phone, no missed calls or text messages. I dial Cam's number and she answers. I tell her I need off Monday and will be back in on Tuesday. She agrees, but I can hear the concern in her voice. I tell her I am fine but somehow I doubt she believes me. She reluctantly lets it go and wishes me a good weekend. I thank her and hand up.

I walk over to the balcony and lean against the cold balcony door. The window feels cold and hard against my skin, I cannot help but wonder if that is how people think of me. Over the past few months we have been back, Booth has been treating me like everyone else does. Cold fish. I am the exact opposite of Hannah, it is no wonder he is happy with her. She is smart and vibrant.

Exhaustion sets in and I lay across the bed crying myself to sleep.

BONESBONESBONESBONES

Morning I can feel the sun on my skin as I awaken. All the events of yesterday are still running through my mind. I order room service having no plans of leaving the room till I return to DC.

Drinking my tea while looking out over the water, I make a decision. I need to compartmentalize but only with Booth. I do not want to end up like Laura Emes. I need to live wide as I believe Angela would put it. Booth and I need to have a professional relationship. Realistically it should not be that difficult at this point. We no longer have our celebratory drink after cases. He never comes by to pick me up for a case. We never go to lunch anymore. The only time I see Booth is at a crime scene or if he needs to come to the lab to see evidence.

I sigh knowing this will hurt me and even more because I honestly no longer believe he would even notice the change. I will no longer go into the field with him. I will speak with Andrew and Sweets Tuesday, after I discuss it with Cam.

Tuesday is going to be...difficult. If I am to survive this heartache, I need to follow Booths example and adapt.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday night I drove back to DC, instead of going directly home I went to see Ang. She had left me a worried voicemail and I know I needed to open up to her. She was very happy to hear my voice when I called. I feel bad for worrying her. She of course agreed to me driving over. When I arrived Jack tried to excuse himself but I told him to stay.

"I am sorry I worried you both." I held up my hand. "I need to get this all out, so please let me finish." They both nodded. "Before I went to Maluku, Booth asked me to take a gamble on us. He wanted a relationship." Angela's eyes were wide and Jack just looked at me softly. "I panicked and I didn't word my response well...I said I couldn't change and didn't have an open heart like him. In the next breath he said he needed to move on." Angela's eyes narrowed and I could tell she was angry. "The next thing I know he is with Catherine from the aquarium and then we went our separate ways. I had every intention of discussing with him when we got back..."

"But he came back with Hannah." Jack said it before Angela could and I just nodded.

"Yes, well since we have been back I have seen him less and less. I had a difficult time with the Emes case. She died and nobody noticed." My voice cracked and I could feel the tears threatening. Angela put her hand over mine on my lap.

"Sweetie...We would have noticed." Her voice was thick with emotion. "We love you."

"Yes I know, but in my mind I was just like her. Friday night as I was reviewing the case, I determined the crime scene. I was out in the rain and knelt down in the middle of the road." Angela's grip on my hand tightened. "Next thing I know Booth had pulled me out of the way of a car. It was irrational and ill advised I know but I could not stop myself. Booth got me into his car and I told him I didn't want any regrets. That I wanted us." I took a minute to calm myself. "He said that he was with someone and Hannah wasn't a consolation prize."

"She is." Angela's voice was soft and I looked at her. "She is exactly that."

"He is happy and I need to let him go move on. Tomorrow when I go to office, I plan to meet with Cam to let her know I will no longer be going into the field."

"Dr. B are you sure? You love that." Hodgins sounded and looked just as concerned as Angela.

"Yes. I took the weekend to think about this. At the moment our relationship is strained and realistically we are almost to that point anyway. I barely see him. I cannot continue this way."

"Sweetie we will support whatever you do. I just want you to be sure."

"I am. I smile at her and to Hodgins. Thank you. Thank you both." I lean over and hug Ang. I can tell she is surprised because usually she initiates the hugs. "As you would say, I am determined to live wide. I promise to not push you away but I need to do that with Booth."

We talk a bit longer and I cannot help but wonder what they will say after I leave. I head home and unpack. Hoping that tomorrow is not as hard as I am thinking it will be.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

I decide to think like Angela and dress up more then usual. It is a black dress with vibrant blue swirls that Angela forced me to buy once when we were shopping. She kept telling me it brought out my eyes. I admit I love the silky feel of the dress on my skin. It was soothing. Ang always tells me to that you can't feel bad if you look good. Never made any sense but I need something to get me through today.

As I enter the lab, I run into Micah on the way in. I smile and thank him. He just nods. I am grateful for how he kept an eye on me the last few weeks. I put my things in my office and immediately go to Cam's office. If I do not talk to her now I never will. I take a deep cleansing breath before I knock on her door.

"Dr. Brennan. Good morning. How was your weekend?" Cam smiled at me but her eyes told me she was concerned.

"It was needed." I smiled nervously back. "Can we talk?"

"Oh god you're quiting?" I laughed at her panic which immediately eased my mind. I closed her door.

"No. I have no intentions of leaving again." I smiled at her to reassure her. "I know my leaving last time caused many problems. I wanted to speak with you before I speak with Deputy Hacker and Dr. Sweets. I no longer wish to go out in the field."

"Wow. Okay." She motioned for us to sit. "May I ask why?"

"I need to keep my relationship with Agent Booth on a professional level and move away from it being personal." I locked my eyes with her hoping she understood.

"Hannah..." She let out an aggravated breath and I feared she was angry with me. "Dr. Brennan, I understand and I cannot say that I blame you with the way Booth has behaved the past few months." I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding and I knew my eyes were tearing up. Cam reached forward in the same manner as Angela and grasped my hand. "It's really ok."

"Thank you." My voice was shaky I knew but I was happy I didn't need to go into the detail I did with Angela and Hodgins.

"Do you want me to handle Hacker and Sweets?"

"No, I feel I need to do this myself but I appreciate the offer." I smiled at her. "Dr. Saroyan you can call me Brennan or Tempe as I do consider you to be a friend."

"I am. Which means you should call me Cam." I smiled and nodded at her. I stood up to make my way over to the Hoover building. "Tempe?" I looked to her not used to her using that name. "Drinks after work?"

"I would like that." I smiled at her and went back to my office to grab my coat.

I decided to speak with Sweets first as I had a feeling Andrew would be angry and in search of answers that were none of his concern. I also knew once I spoke with Andrew there was a good chance he would talk to Booth. I knocked on Sweets door instead of the usual barging in that Booth always did.

"Come in."

"Dr. Sweets?"

"Dr. Brennan. I wasn't expecting you today."

"I realize, but I really need to speak with you." He got up and locked the door I just came through. My guess was to ensure Booth didn't barge in.

"Of course." He looked at me with concern. I was very happy that he was easy for me to read.

"I am going to speak with Deputy Hacker after we talk to tell him that I will no longer be going into the field with Agent Booth."

"Whoa? What?" Shocked does not even begin to explain his reaction. He sat there and just stared at me. I found it quite uncomfortable but I believe he was trying to read me. "I knew the Emes case shook you up but I honestly did not foresee this result."

"I did not come to this decision lightly Dr. Sweets. I assure you I thought about it to a great extent this weekend. In addition, I spoke with Angela and Hodgins. I also notified Dr. Saroyan before I came here." I knew I was rambling but I was feeling very anxious.

"Are you ?going to tell Booth?"

"Honestly? I do not even believe he will notice." I could not hide the bitterness in my voice and I knew Sweets heard it. "Additionally after Friday s events, I do not believe he will argue."

"What happened Friday?"

"I..the case" I had no idea how much I should tell him or what to tell him. "I told him I regretted my decision before I left for Maluku." Sweets eyes went wide. "He said that he was in a relationship and that Hannah was not a consolation prize. I broke down in front of him." My voice and emotions were betraying me again. Sweets got up and sat next to me on the couch where Booth would usually sit.

"Dr. Brennan, I am sorry."

"I never should of said it but I know I would have regretted it if I did not. It was unfair to him."

"Neither was his quick turnaround of moving on before you could process what he was asking of you last year."

"You know?" My eyes were wide as I looked at him surprised at him knowing such an intimate detail that I believed was between Booth and I.

"Booth came to me recently when he came back and I questioned his relationship with Hannah. He told me you said no and that he said he told you he needed to move on. I have no details beyond that point. I promise I will not divulge this conversation to him."

"Thank you." I sat for a second to compose myself before I went to Andrew's office.

"Dr. Brennan?" I looked at him and the sincerity in his eyes was one I mainly got from Booth. It shook me. "If you ever want to talk or just a friend, you can always come to me. You are not alone." I smiled at him and realized that I was in no way like Lauren Emes. I had very good friends.

"Thank you and in that case when not working you should call me Tempe." He smiled looking a little emotional himself.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

I left Sweets office to speak with Andrew. His assistant was there and went to tell Andrew I wanted to speak to him. He immediately came out to get me.

"Temperance, I am surprised to see you here. Come in?" We walked into his office and sat down. "How are you doing?"

"I am fine Andrew. Thank you. How are you?"

"Good good. We should grab coffee or lunch again sometime." I smiled at him.

"Yes that would be agreeable."

"What brings you here?" His curiosity apparently won out over him wanting to date me.

"I wanted to notify you that I will no longer be going into the field with Agent Booth." Andrews reaction matched Sweets. "I will still go to crime scenes to collect evidence and such but no longer out investigating or in the interrogation room."

"I have to say Temperance I am surprised. You seem to love going into the field."

"Yes but I need to focus on other work at the Jeffersonian. Going out into the field is pulling me away from that."

"There isn t anything else?" He was griddling me or is it fetching. I hesitated but knew I needed to keep this to myself.

"No, I just feel I need to reprioritize and Dr. Saroyan is aware of my decision."

"What about Agent Booth?" He suspected there was more.

"He is unaware of my decision. As of late I have not been going into the field with him as often and I do not believe he will notice." Right there I knew I said too much because once again he looked surprised.

"I can't force you to go into the field although I am disappointed. If something is urgent?"

"If something urgently needs my attention or for me to go into the field I will make myself available. I do not foresee this change having any impact on the solving of cases."

"Okay. Well. Thank you for letting me know personally."

"Have a good day." I got up and left, heading straight to the elevator. As the elevator doors closed behind me and I realized I was alone. I sagged against the wall and let out a shuddered breath. Now I know why Cam wanted to get drinks.


	3. Chapter 3

ADAPTING

By the time I arrived back at the Jeffersonian, everyone had arrived. Hodgins locked eyes with me as I came in and it spoke volumes. I smiled back at him letting him know I was alright so far. Angela spotted me and was on her way to meet me at my office.

"You ok?"

"Yes...I think so. Everyone was notified." She followed me into my office and closed the door behind us. "Sweets was surprised but seemed to understand. He didn t fight me. Andrew was griddling me."

"Grilling sweetie...he was grilling you." Ang smiled. "What did you say?"

"Basically, I told him I need to re-prioritize my responsibilities here and did not feel that I needed to go into the field to solve cases." I sighed. "I do not believe he completely believed me but he seemed to accept it. I do not anticipate him going to Booth."

"Are you going to tell Booth?" Ang looked at me and placed a hand on my knee. "Sweetie you should tell him...if not when he finds out he might just come barreling in here."

"Ang. I know. Really I do. Honestly if Andrew doesn't ask him which he will not, I think it will just pass."

"Sweetie you really don't think he will notice."

"He might notice but I don't think he will say anything." My eyes tear up. "Our relationship is broken, he won't notice." Ang rubbed circles on my back something only my parents and Booth have done. I found it oddly soothing. "Cam asked me to have drinks after work. I know you are unable to drink but you and Hodgins I am sure are welcome."

"Sounds like a plan." Ang smiled and we both went back to work.

The day progressed and my hypothesis so far was correct. Booth did not go storming into the lab, no calls, no email nothing. Neither Andrew nor Sweets said anything to him I am sure. I am curious to see how long until he realizes.

"Ready to go?" Cam's voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I couldn't believe how fast the day went. I smiled at her and nodded. By the time I took off my lab coat and had my things, Cam, Angela and Hodgins were waiting for me. My heart swelled to know that I had them as friends. Booth was right there is more then one kind of family and this was mine.

It has been one month since I stopped going into the field and I am saddened that I was correct. Booth did not notice. I had seen him maybe 3 times in passing during our last case. I also noticed he was not just treating me differently. He has been closed off to Cam, Hodgins and Angela as well. All of them seemed angry and hurt because of it, with that I can empathize.

Angela and I have been spending more time together. I have helped her prepare the nursery and also unbeknownst to her planning a baby shower with Cam. We told Hodgins of course, so he was aware and did not think I forgot. He just grinned when we told him. We were waiting till April since she was due in late May. Only a month till the party and Cam has been teasing me that I was going to spoil my godchild. I argued that was ridiculous but Cam just laughed at me.

Ang and I were out shopping when I received the call from Booth and once again my world went upside-down.

"Sweetie? What is it?"

"Heather Taffet was taken out by a sniper." It seemed so surreal; I sat down on a nearby bench.

"What? When?"

"Apparently her last appeal was today and nobody notified us. FBI was handling her transfer. Taffet was shot going into the court house. We need to go." I grabbed the bags from her and we made our way to my car.

"Wait sweetie. Pregnant not fast moving." She joked trying to calm me down I am sure. "Was anyone else hurt?"

"No but Sweets was near her and he is very shaken up. He is being checked out at Georgetown Memorial for shock."

"Hospital first then. I will call Jack." I heard Angela telling Jack, I can imagine what went through his mind. Most likely something similar to mine. Relief and then fear. Who would want to take out Taffet? Hodgins and I both agreed that she could not have worked alone but could never prove it. I had a very bad feeling that we were about to be proven correct. "He is going to meet us at the hospital." I just nodded too wrapped up in my thoughts. Fifteen minutes later we were there looking for Sweets.


	4. Chapter 4

Adapting

I had not told Angela, but apparently Sweets had me listed as his emergency contact. Baby duck...indeed. The nurse showed me where he was. He looked lost. He had brain matter and blood all over him. He was just staring at the wall.

"Sweets?" He turned to me his eyes were glassy. I grabbed a towel from the sink in the room and wet it. I walked over to him and started to wipe the blood from his face. He just stared at me. "The Doctors told me you are physically well. You are coming home with me. Okay?" He nodded. We went out into the lobby where Jack and Angela were.

"You ok Sweets?" Jack looked concerned more so then angry at this point.

"He's fine." Not talking but fine. "I am going to take him home with me. You two should go home. Be safe." I locked eyes with Jack and he knew that we were both thinking the same thing.

Sweets didn't speak the whole way to my house. He was still in shock. I grabbed a pair of FBI sweats and put them in my bathroom with fresh towels. When I came back he was still standing just inside the front door.

"Come on, let us get you cleaned up." I grabbed his hand and brought him into the bathroom. I ran the water for the shower. "Here you go. I found a pair of sweats for you to wear. Fresh towels. Throw you suit in the trash, since I know you will not want to wear it again." That comment made him smile a bit. "Take your time."

"Tempe...thank you."

"Anytime Sweets. Now clean up I don't want Taffet on my couch." He just rolled his eyes at my attempted humor as I closed the door.

He was in there for at least an hour. When he came out he looked much better.

"Something smells good." His face lit up like Booths did. It must be a guy thing with food.

"Have a seat. I made macaroni and cheese." His face lit up into a grin and I laughed.

"Definitely a guy thing..."

We ate and talked for a few hours. I admit I enjoyed his company. He and Daisy finally called it quits again. She went off on another dig. She reminded me of myself when I first graduated except I hoped I was not as exuberant. "The guest room is all set up for you. I can drive you over to your place to change in the morning."

He grabbed my hand before I went to my room and pulled me into a hug. "Thank you again."

"Gladly Sweets. Get some sleep." I smiled and went to my room.

BONESBONEBONESBONESBONES

Due to taking Sweets to his place and then grabbing breakfast I didn't make it into the lab until 10am. Much to my surprise an irate Booth was there apparently arguing with Cam when I came in.

"Where in the hell have you been?" Booths tone was startling, but it set my temper aflare instantly.

"None of your concern, Agent Booth. What do you want?" I kept my tone detached.

"Are you kidding me? We have a sniper off killing people and you are what off with some boytoy..." He didn't finish the sentence before my hand met his cheek. The resounding smack was heard and nothing else. Cam was still standing there but said nothing.

"It is none of your business where I was. If you have something that you need my help with fine but otherwise back off!" Cam, Hodgins and Angela knew I was taking care of Sweets but I do not know if Sweets wanted Booth to know so I kept my mouth shut. I went to my office. Less then a minute later he was standing in my office doorway.

"Look I'm sorry. Sniper case has me wound up."

"It's fine Agent Booth. Let me know what you need me to do with regards to the case." He looked startled that I once again referred to him formally but did not call me on it.

"Nothing. I gave everything to Cam."

"Great. I will see what I can assist with." I pulled on my lab coat and went to walk past him when he grabbed my arm.

"Bones." His voice sounded so lost. Who knew one word could cause me so much pain. I looked at him and tried to keep myself together.

"I will let you know what I find out." I kept my voice light as if letting him know I forgave him even if I was not sure I meant it.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

"Brennan?" I answered the call not paying attention to the caller ID.

"Bones." Not who I was expecting.

"Parker? Are you alright?"

"Yes but can you come and pick me up? Dad was suppose to but I think he forgot and I don't want to call Mom because she will yell at Dad."

"I will be right there." I grabbed my things and told Cam where I was headed. She looked just as surprised as I was. Ten minutes later I was at his school. He got big. I didn't realize how long it had been since I have seen him.

"Hi Bones. Thank you for getting me."

"Anytime Parker. You can always call me." I smiled at him. "How was school?"

"It was cool. We are working on projects for the science fair next month."

"Do you need any help? I am sure my dad would love to help you?"

"That would be cool! I love Grandpa Max." I was startled by him calling dad that but at the same time it made me smile. My dad would love that.

"We will have to find him when we go in." I pulled into the Jeffersonian garage and parked. I noticed a van as we were walking to the security doors. A man jumped out to grab Parker. I hit him. "Parker RUN!" He listened I could see him going for the security doors. I saw the tazer too late and then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you everyone for the alerts, favs and reviews. Switching to Hodgins point of view since Brennan is off screen :)

Adapting

Shots echoed through the lab and I was the first one running. I could see security firing at a van. What in the hell was going on? Then I saw Parker on the floor behind the desk covering his ears. I went over to him as Cam and Angela showed up.

"Parker? You alright?" He opened his eyes and said three words.

"They got Bones."

"What the hell is going on?" Cam was in cop mode as security came back in.

"We saw Dr. Brennan and the boy coming in. Next thing we know a guy jumped out of the van and all hell broke loose." I already called Director Hacker. The security guard looked freaked. I put my attention back to Parker.

"Hey can you tell us what happened?" I was trying to keep my voice calm when I really wanted to yell. It wouldn t help.

"Dad forgot to get me and I called Bones. She picked me up and we were talking. We got out of the car and a black van pulled up. Guy came after me. Bones hit him and told me to run. I heard a zap noise and the security was running by when I came in here." At this point the poor kid was crying and at the moment I really wanted to hit Booth. "It's the Van from school."

"What? You've seen the van before?" Not good...

"Yes it was there yesterday but I didn't see anybody and Mom was waiting at the doors for me. The van pulled up right after Bones did. Figured it was someone picking up another kid from school."

"It's ok. It's ok. We will figure this out. Let's go inside and call your Mom and Dad." Cam stayed behind to wait with security for the FBI and Ang came with us. We went to Angies office. I dialed Booth and what I heard set me a fuckin boil! Hannah giggling in the background.

"Booth." I walked out of Ang's office so Parker couldn't hear me.

"Sorry to have disturbed you, but you need to get your ass over to the Jeffersonian."

"What the hell is your problem Hodgins?" He sounded pissed off.

"My problem is while you were screwing around with commando Barbie you forgot to pick up your kid. Luckily your partner who you ignored for the last several months got a call from Parker. Who was just almost kidnapped and saved by Tempe, but she is gone." With that I hung up on him. Arrogant...stupid...self absorbed...I had a tight grip on my cell when I hung up.

I went back to Angie's office and she was sitting with Parker calming him down. She was going to make a great mom. A fleeting happy thought before my cell phone breaks me out of my thoughts. Unknown number...I know it's the gravedigger. We need the message. I let it go to voicemail and wait. Cam walked in and I motioned for her to follow.

"I called Booth he is probably on his way." She raised her eyebrow at me. "I lost my temper a bit." I managed to spit it through clenched teeth. She had her arms folded in front of her and just nodded trying to be calm. "I got a unknown call and I let it go to voicemail." She tensed.

"Gravedigger?"

"I haven't listened to it yet." I opened the phone dialing voicemail and put it on speaker.

_"Temperance Brennan has been buried alive. No escaping or getting out of paying this time Jack Hodgins. Wire ten million dollars to Grand Caymen account #951824762430-85 in the next six hours or you will never find her."_

"He didn't say suffocate to death. He said find her." Cam was voicing the concern I already had.

"She is either already dead or hurt." I do not know what I would have done if I was buried before alone. She is alone. Angela is going to freak out. "I am paying it now." Cam s eyes widened.

"FBI wont like that. They have protocol."

"Screw their protocol. She needs fast not burocratic..."

"I know. I agree. We just have to be cautious."

"I need to make some calls to get the money. Once I am done then we can give the feds the voicemail. Can you call Rebecca for Parker?" She nodded and I went to Dr. Brennan's office closing the door. My hands are shaking as I dial my accountant. He questions me but ultimately does what I ask and we hang up once he confirmed. I hear a yell and I run outside.

I see Parker running over to Rebecca who hugs him tight. Which begs the question where the hell is Booth? Parker is retelling everything to his mom and he crying again. Poor kid feels guilty. I go back to check on Ang who is crying.

"Cam told me. You ok?" My heart clenches, her best friend is missing and she is worried about me. God how I love this woman!

"Yeah I am angry, upset and worried but other then that fine." I smile at her and I get a small smile. "I paid it. Just waiting for a message with location..." Ang nodded and we sat hoping Tempe was ok.

"Hey Bud. You ok?" Ang and I look at each other as we hear Booth's voice.

"No! Where were you?" Parker yelled at Booth. He wanted an answer. I got up with my arm still wrapped around Ang.

"I was tied up with work Bud. It will be ok." I snorted and Booth shot me a look. Ang looked at me confused.

"Work really!" Everyone was startled by my outburst but I had enough.

"Becca till we can get Agents to escort you home can you relax in Bones office?" She nodded and went as Booth instructed. Booth went straight at me. I saw Cam running over. "Not in front of Parker."

"Why you don't want him to know why you weren't there?" My voice was hushed because honestly, I didn't want Parker to know and be let down by Booth. But god help him I was pissed.

"I...I was distracted. I lost track of time." His voice was anything but angry now. It was full of guilt. Good! "Any ransom yet?"

"Yes and it was taken care of waiting to find out the location."

"What? You needed to tell us Hodgins. Who or what they want you can't just pay them." Booth seriously needed to back off or I swear...gun or not I was going to slug him.

"It's the gravedigger. WE don t have time. SHE DOESN T HAVE TIME!"

"Taffet's dead." I almost wanted to laugh at him. He was so far out of the loop it was unreal.

"Yes we know that but Tempe and I always thought she couldn't have acted alone. We just could never prove it." Booth just stared at me and you could see it click in place in his head. For just a second it looked like the old Booth.

My phone beeped. Text Message with coordinates: Lat 38.924294213302424 / Lon -77.05450057983398. I ran over to my workstation and typed it in.

"It's new construction near Woodley Park." Booth dialed Hacker to get a team there. "Ang, call Sweets and meet us at Georgetown Memorial with Cam." She nodded. I was amazed she didn't argue. I ran out after Booth and we were on our way to get her. I just hoped she was still alive.


	6. Chapter 6

Adapting

As I was driving to the scene I remembered when I drove Booth to save Tempe from Kennedy. He looked like hell. He had me break him out of the hospital and let me wear a vest. I really don't get how he has been acting. I do know that if something happens to her now...with how their relationship is currently, he will never forgive himself.

I arrive right after Booth and the FBI team. They are looking around and what I see makes my heart stop.

"Oh god..." I stare at the freshly poured concrete. "Get those excavators over here and dig on either side to let the concrete pour out!"

"You heard him move now!" Booth yelled at them to get them going. "Get the crane over here and be ready."

The excavators started to dig trenches on each side of where the concrete was and the concrete started to pour over.

"I see it. There!" I yell and the crane takes my lead and goes down to get it. It's a freezer. If any of the concrete broke the seal she is dead. The claw of the crane wraps around it and lifts it out of the concrete filled hole.

"Bolt cutters! We need Bolt cutters!" Booth was already yelling he saw the pad lock.

The crane operator gently put the freezer down and one of the agents was cutting the lock with the cutters. Booth pulled back the lid and I saw her. Blood she was covered in it. I reached in and lifted her out. The medics were there and took her from me.

"We got a pulse but it's weak." The EMT loaded her in the Ambulance. Booth was about to hop on and I grabbed him.

"I am going with her." He looked like he wanted to argue with me but seemed to think better of it. The ambulance doors closed and we took off. I held her hand as the EMT worked on her. "Come on Tempe. Stay with us."

Her eyes opened.

"Hey...we got ya just hang in there." I could feel the tears on my face. I was panicked. She was loosing too much blood.

"Parker?" Her voice was weak.

"He's fine. Worried about you." I smile at her, gripping her hand tighter.

She smiled at me, her eyes closed and then I heard the flatline.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and emails. I know a few of you think Booth is acting off character in this, but I must say I feel he has been off character on the show all season.

Adapting

"Clear!" The EMT put the paddles on Tempe's chest and her body jolted up from the gurney. No change on the heart monitor. "Charging...Clear!" The shocked her again and again nothing. "Starting manual compressions." The two EMT's were doing manual compressions and pushing air into her lungs. She wasn't responding.

The ambulance jerks to a hault and the back doors swing open. I am pulled from it and I hear them shouting her stats as they wheel her away from me.

"Sir?" A hand on my shoulder startles me, it's a nurse. "Sir? Can you give me information on the woman you came in with?"

"Yeah...Dr. Temperance Brennan." My voice is raspy my throat feels tight. "She's been to this hospital before."

"Sir...do have anyone you want us to call for you?" She was leading me toward the waiting room.

"No...no, they should be here already." I feel like I am going to be sick...she can t be dead. "Can you get an update on her?" I could see the pity in the woman's eyes.

"Sure. Have a seat and as soon as I know something we will find you." I nodded and walked the waiting room.

"Jack!" Ang came running toward me and suddenly stopped. "Y..you're covered in blood. Jack, are you ok?" Her voice is frantic and Cam is now there too.

"It's not mine." My voice cracks and the tears are streaming down my face.

"Hodgins? Where is Brennan?" Cam's voice is strong but you can hear the fear in it.

"They..uh..they're working on her now." I looked at my hands and saw the blood. My stomach dropped and I ran to the bathroom immediately throwing up. I heard the door open, Cam and Angela came in. I sat back on floor and looked at them. Ang was crying and Cam looked lost. "Cam, can you see if they have scrubs I can change into?" She nodded and left, she was back within a minute with scrubs. "Cam, can you take Ang and go sit? I will be out right after I change and tell you both what I know." They both left and I locked the door. I peeled the clothes off and the scientist in me wanted to keep them in case of evidence but the rest of me wanted to burn them. I scrubbed my skin till I knew all the blood was gone. Took a deep breath and went into the waiting room to see Booth just walk in.

"How is she?" Booth was asking Cam and Ang, he didn't see me yet. I made my way over and sat next to Angela, grabbing her hand.

My throat was burning just trying to get the words past my lips. "She lost a lot of blood. Flatlined on the way in." I heard Cam gasp and Angela just sobbed harder. "It doesn't look good."

"She will be fine. She's Bones she is going to be fine." He paced a bit and ran his hand through his hair. The man was falling apart. "Did she say anything? Was she conscious at all?"

"Yeah she regained consciousness for a minute." I looked Booth in the eye and I honestly felt bad for him. This whole fucked up situation. "She just said 'Parker?'. I told her he was ok and she was out again." He didn't need to know that was when her heart stopped. I was pissed at the man but this was too much. Booth sat down in the chair across from me and put his head in his hands. "Did anyone call Max or Russ?"

Booth pulled out his cell and dialed. "Max?...Yeah listen Bones was hurt...Max calm down...We are at Georgetown Memorial." I could hear loud shouts in-between Booth talking. "He will be here soon." Not fifteen minutes later Max Keenan came running into the ER.

"Booth! Where is she?" He was angry and frantic.

"Still in surgery." Angela spoke, really first thing she said in awhile. "Did you call Russ?"

"Yes he is on his way. What the hell happened?" Max wanted answers, he was staring at Booth but I knew Booth was in no shape to deal with Tempe's dad.

"She was taken by the Gravedigger." I answered him, feeling the man deserved to know.

"But she was killed." Max voice was menancing, he wanted something to go after.

"Yes but she had an accomplice. Tempe saved Parker from being taken." Max actually smiled a bit at that. I knew he was found of Parker. I gripped Angie's hand because I know she hadn't heard all the details yet. "We got the location and found her. She was stabbed and buried in a freezer. It's bad Max." I felt bad for the man. He just got his daughter back and now he might lose her again.

"How did you find the location?"

"Paid the ransom money and was texted the location a few minutes later."

"Thank you." Max was thankful and I felt horrible. She might not make it, we didn't catch the bad guy and if she dies we are all lost.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I am trying to put out two chapters a day till this finishes so hopefully I can keep that momentum :) Switching to Booth's perspective.

Adapting

I hear Jack telling Max about what happened and all I can think about is what if she doesn't make it.

I can't get Hodgins out of my head. He was right I had been ignoring her. Hell I forgot to pick up my own son and his reaction...God Parker is angry with me. Asking where I was. He was mad that he hadn't seen Bones in awhile anyway. I didn't realize it had been that long. What the fuck was I doing?

Instead of gambling I am focused on Hannah. Holding her like a lifeline. I was trying to convince myself that she was it, the one. In doing that I damned myself. My best friend, my partner, the woman I have loved since the second my eyes hit her...has become a stranger to me. Her last words were to check on my son. My throat is tight and my eyes burn, I feel like I am drowning.

I get up and walk out the emergency room doors to get air. The cold air is sobering. I walk away from the entry and sit on bench to get away from everyone.

"Booth?" It's Cam she sits down next to me and I tense thinking its news.

"Anything?"

"No. Sorry no." She puts her hand on mine. "I came out to check on you."

"Why? Seriously why? I don't deserve it." I put my head in my hands and I can feel myself breaking.

"Seeley, you may have been an ass the last few months but I am still your friend." I look up at her surprised. I can see the pain in her eyes and the pity.

"Thanks." I smile a bit at her.

"Don't think Ang is going to feel that way though. Pregnancy and hormones I would stay away." She was trying to make me laugh but I just felt worse.

"How is she holding up?"

"She isn't really talking, just sitting there. Hodgins is keeping an eye on her." She bumped her shoulder into me. "Want to talk about it?"

"I don't know where I would start." I sighed and looked at her. "I really messed this up. You told me if I wasn't 100% sure to keep my mouth shut. Instead I let a twelve year old egg me into blurting it out on the Hoover steps." Cam s eyes went wide, crap she didn t know.

"What did she say?"

"She said she didn t have an open heart like mine and she couldn t change."

"And you said?"

"That I needed to move on." I felt a hard smack to the back of my head.

"Seriously Seeley! The next sentence was you had to move on? All you heard was no. You didn't think she needed time to process. She never just jumps into anything. You know that."

"I didn't think I didn't want to be waiting forever." I sighed "I screwed up okay."

"You certainly did. Now when she gets out of here you have to fix it." I looked at her and she could see the guilt. "What?"

"The Emes case, she was acting strange and I followed her one night. She almost got herself hit with a car. I get her in the truck and she is saying that she got the signal now and she didn't want to have regrets. She cried...Bones never cries."

"Wow. Ok what happened because you haven't really seen here since that case."

"I told her I was with someone and Hannah wasn't a consolation prize." She smacked me again. "I know I was angry. She couldn't have said it a year ago"

"You have a big mess to clean up but let me say one thing. If you are staying with Hannah then don't your way back in Tempe's life. She has been trying to distance herself to get over you and it will just make it worse. She has been opening up with all of us since you pulled out of her life. I honestly don't know if we will get her back if you restore your friendship/partnership with her and change your mind."

"I miss her." It was the most honest thing I could say.

"I know you do, but seriously think before you do anything that can hurt her more." Cam got up and went back inside leaving me alone again.


	9. Chapter 9

Adapting

As I walk back into the waiting room, I see everyone sitting there all looking worried and anxious and I think of that night in the car with Bones. She thought she was like Lauren, but she isn't. She has these people who love her and stuck by her. They would definitely notice if she went missing. I honestly can say the last month or so I am not sure I would have right away. I had distanced myself from them all.

Russ is staring at me and I can see the anger in his eyes. He knows all of it probably, can't blame him for being pissed at me. It is his baby sister. I sit down beside Cam and we wait.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

"Family of Temperance Brennan?" A voice brings us all to our feet. "Have a seat." I brace myself because that didn't sound like good news. "She is in critical condition. She was stabbed with a serrated blade, which cause considerable damage. Her kidney, liver and lung were lacerated. We were able to repair the damager to the liver. The kidney needs to be monitored and may still need to be removed. We have a chest tube helping keep the lung inflated."

"Will she be ok?" Max asked before I could

"It is amazing she is still alive. We need to monitor her for the next twenty four to thirty six hours. She is unconscious. She lost a considerable amount of blood and set her body into shock. She is being monitored in recovery now and in a few hours we will move her to ICU. Someone will come and bring you to her room once she is moved." The doctor got up and left.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Three hours later we were moved to another floor to a family waiting area outside of Intensive Care. We were allowed in two at a time for twenty minutes at most. Max and Russ went first and when they came out later they looked stricken. Angela and Hodgins went and she was sobbing when they came out. Sweets and Cam went in, while Hodgins comforted Angela.

"Why don't you two go home and rest? I promise I will call if anything changes."

"Ang it's a good idea. You need to rest and take care of the baby." Hodgins was trying to be soothing. He had both women and a baby to worry about.

"I am not leaving here till Bones does. I will call with any news."

"Anything...you hear me?" Angela's voice cracked as she tried to hold her cries. "If you leave..."

"I am not going anywhere." She looked me in the eye and I could see she was reluctant but finally nodded. They both were gone by the time Sweets and Cam came out. Sweets looked pale.

I got up and walked to her room. She looked so small and fragile. The steady beep of the heart monitor filled the room. She had wires going into her gown and the chest tube was sticking out the right side. I walked around so not to disturb the wires and picked up her hand. Cold, her hand was cold, she always had warm hands. She looked too pale. This can't be happening. I close my eyes and wish I was back in my coma dream then I can wake up and none of this will have happened.

"Hey Bones...you scared us. You have to keep fighting though ok..." I took my other hand and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "No giving up. I have a lot to make up for and you have a lot of yelling to do at me." I laughed as the tears fell down my face. "Please don't give up." I lifted her hand and kissed the back of it. "Parker is mad at me. Mad he hadn't seen you and mad that I didn't pick him up which got you hurt. You are going to say it's my catholic guilt..." my throat closed up and burned. "I messed everything up Bones. I have been living a lie. I love you. Moving on wasn't moving on it was deluding myself to believe I could be happy with someone who wasn't you."

"I'm going back to the waiting room Bones, but I am not leaving this hospital until you do." I leaned forward, kissed her forehead and headed back to the waiting area. Russ went back in with her as soon as I came out.

BONESBONESBONESBONES

I sat down beside Sweets. He looked shaken.

"How you doing Sweets?"

"I don't know. This time yesterday she was taking care of me...now she is in there fighting for her life and I can't do anything to help her."

"You are helping by being here." I was still thinking about what he said...yesterday...taking care of him?

_********************_  
_"Cam, what do you mean she isn t here? We have a sniper offing people and she is..."_

_The medlab doors swing open and Bones is walking in._

_"Where the hell have you been?" I was pissed._

_"None of your concern, Agent Booth. What do you want?" Her voice was dismissive._

_"Are you kidding me? We have a sniper off killing people and you are what off with some boytoy..." I saw the flinch in her face, right before I felt the sting from her slap._

_"It is none of your business where I was. If you have something that you need my help with fine but otherwise back off!" _

_*******************_  
Shit! She was taking care of Sweets from the shooting. How in the hell am I going to make up for all this?

"Booth?" Sweets voice pulled me back.

"I'm sorry what?" I hadn't heard him at all.

"Are you ok?" He genuinely looked concerned.

"I think you and I both know that I am far from ok. I really screwed up." Sweets didn't say anything and he didn't disagree apparently. "Sorry Sweets."

"For what?"

"I should have been there for you too." He looked at me confused. Damn kid was going to make this hard for me. "Yesterday after the shooting, I should have checked in on you."

"Tempe helped, it's ok."

"Tempe? When do you start calling her Tempe?"

"A month or so ago, I guess. We're friends. Friends do call each other by their first name." I think he sees my confusion and keeps talking. "We have been going out together with the team, drinks, dinner or talking. Cam, Angela, Jack and myself. It's part of her vow to live wide, no regrets, no closing herself off."

"Fuck..." I said it softly but the kid heard me. He put his hand on my shoulder and we both sat lost in our own thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: First and most importantly thank you for all the alerts and reviews. Second I have to rant about tonight's episode! OK He is a freakin IDIOT! Why oh why the writers have written Booth to be like this I have no idea! If they think that this is going to win back the ticked off viewers, boy do they have a much longer way to go. How in the heck could he think that a spur of the moment proposal for someone he knew that short of time would work! Second after his gaze at Bones in the episode with the seashell where you could see he still loved her! UGH! Last but not least you sit at the bar drunk off your ass and spew crap at a woman you know has feelings for you because she admitted it in the damn car or did you forget. I wish I could smack him! Okkkk I feel better now :) Done ranting.

Adapting

I was back in Bones room holding her hand. No change. We were approaching the twenty hour mark. Doc said twenty four to thirty six hours I am assuming if she is still with us that is a good thing. Although I am thinking her conscious would be better.

"Hey Bones." Holding her hand again, it feels warmer. "You know what you need a vacation. Not your typically go on a dig vacation, an island with a beach and drinks with little umbrellas. Maybe if you are still speaking to me we can go on one when you are able?" I look at her and still nothing. I bring her hand up again and kiss the back of it. "Getting kinda bored here talking to myself."

"Then don't talk." My eyes shot up to her whisper. Her eyes were open. Ha! She talked!

"Bones! Oh thank god. You scared the hell out of us." Without thinking I leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "Be right back I gotta get the doc." I ran out to the nurses station. She's awake! Not waiting I ran right back to Bones.

"Booth I know the guy who had me." Her voice was still weak. "Can't remember his name." Wow ok thats good and makes me angry at the same time. What did I miss? Who was it?

"Ok no problem, Angela can draw him with your description. All good. Forget that now. Just calm, rest." I kissed her hand again and she was intently staring at me. "You have no idea how much you scared me. I thought I lost you there for a bit." She was staring at me like I was remains. Not good. Luckily the doctor came in.

"Dr. Brennan. Very happy to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

"Like I was stabbed, what are my injuries?"

"Well..." the doctor looked at me and I laughed told him to go ahead. "You had a lacerated liver, kidney and lung. The liver and lung were successfully repaired. We are still monitoring your kidney function."

"How long must I be here?"

"Dr. Brennan. You suffered a very serious trauma, you will not be leaving here anytime soon. Two weeks at minimum." She didn't say anything but looked seriously pissed off. "I need to examine you and we want to run a scan of your kidney."

"I am going to go tell everyone you are awake. I will be right back." I squeezed her hand.

"Booth no need I am sure you need to get back to Hannah. I am sure you have been here awhile."

"I am not leaving this hospital until you do. You are more important." I saw her eyes tear up and before she could argue I went to the waiting room.

BONESBONESBONESBONES

"She's awake!" Max, Russ, Cam and Sweets all snapped to attention.

"Is she ok?" "Did she say anything?" "What did the doctor say?" "Can we see her?"

"Whoa! Hold on." I put my hands up. "She seems ok. She is talking. Doctor is examining her now and they are running a new scan of her kidney. She is in here two more weeks at minimum per the doc."

I pulled out my phone and dialed Hodgins before they could question me more. "Hodgins she's awake...Yeah no its ok doc is in with her now...need Angela to bring sketch stuff Bones knows the guy...yeah still not leaving .ok see you later."

As soon as I hung up my cell rang again I assumed it was Hodgins when I answered but it was Hannah. I walked outside so nobody overheard the discussion that I was about to have.

"Hey yeah she's ok, just woke up...no I haven't been home...Hannah I am not leaving here till she is out..." Silence met me on the other end of the line. "This isn't working Hannah...this isn't me...you don't know me...this isn't how I wanted to have this discussion but since you are pushing it...yeah I'm sorry too. Good bye." She knew before I said a word. I feel bad for hurting her but I am not crushed that has got to mean it was the right choice. Now and more importantly I got to get back to Bones.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: As always I do not only Bones, only wish I did :)

Adapting

As Booth leaves my room, I cannot help but feel confused. He looked horrible and I know he had been with me for however long I have been in here. The kiss to my forehead and the way he looked at me he hadn't looked at me like that in such a long time.

The doctor checked the incision and had a scan of my kidney. Apparently it was still functioning well and looked like I would be keeping it barring any complications. I was not happy with him telling me I was here at minimum of two weeks. As soon as the doctor was done, Russ and my Dad came in.

"Hey Sweetheart, you scared me. You're going to give your old man heart failure." He smiled at me.

"Seriously Tempe, you scared us." Russ looked so worried. He gave my hand a squeeze. I knew he wanted to hug me but under the circumstances that wasn't possible.

"Marco." I smiled at him weakly

"Polo." His eyes teared up. "Don't do it again please. I can't lose you ok?" I nodded.

"So..." Dad clapped his hands together "What did the doctor say?"

"I am stuck here for two weeks at minimum, but apparently all my internal organ are holding up." I couldn't help but pout, two weeks was forever.

"Hey now, trust me you need the two weeks. Quite frankly I don't think that team of yours would want you out of their site for a least that long. They have all been worried." I couldn't help but feel bad that I had them all worried and also happy that they all cared. "I am going to get some rest now that I know you are awake and ok. I will be back later ok sweetheart?"

"Thanks Dad. Russ you should go as well to check on Amy and the girls." Russ smiled at me.

"Yes they were worried about their Aunt Tempe." I smiled at that, still not used to being an Aunt. "I will be back later. You ok here?" I nodded. Just as they were leaving Angela and Hodgins came in.

"Sweeeetie! Oh you had me worried." She waddled over to me and grabbed my hand, Angela s eyes were full of tears. I hate that I worried her.

"Ang, calm down its not good for the baby." She laughed at me.

"Seriously Bren, how could I not worry."

"Sorry." I felt bad, I worried everyone.

"Nothing to apologize for Tempe, you saved Parker." Hodgins grabbed my hand. "You survived, which is the most important thing. You seriously scared me." Him and I shared a knowing glance since we had both gone through the last encounter with the gravedigger.

"Honestly, I do not remember going into whatever or wherever you found me. I just remember being stabbed." I turned my head to Angela. "I know him Ang, but for some reason I cannot seem to ID him. My brain in linty."

"Fuzzy. Your brain is fuzzy." Angela and HOdgins laughed at me.

"Oh yes...that makes more sense."

"Ok sweetie you describe them and I will draw them." Angela sat down and pulled out her sketch materials.

"Him it was a man. Booth's build, dirty blond hair, more squared face. Brown hazel eyes. Nose was perfectly symmetrical to the face. Caucasian. Estimate 32 to 35 years old." I huffed. "I know I know him from a case." Hodgins looked over Angelas shoulder at the sketch and gasped.

"Kennedy." He looked at me the anger evident in his face. "They guy with the dogs and who used the key"

"Gouge out the victims eyes..." I paused confused. "How though he was in custody."

"Who was in custody?" Booth just walked in and was looking at us concerned. Angela turned her sketch around and showed it to Booth. He tensed and I could see the muscles in his jaw tighten. "Son of a bitch...Taffett." Booth pulled out his phone. "Caroline. It's Booth. We have an ID. We need to keep it contained. We have a serious problem. Come to Bone's hospital room...thanks." He closed the phone and looked at me." Ok Caroline is on her way. "This cannot leave this room."

"You think someone in the FBI is helping him?" The worry was evident in Angela's voice.

"Has to be, so we have to keep this to only those we trust." Booth looked at Hodgins. "Call Cam and Sweets, get them here." Hodgins nodded and called. "You are not to be alone...ever." I saw the look in his eyes and I wanted to argue but quite frankly I didn't have the energy.

"What's going on cherie?" Caroline walked in addressing Booth until she saw me awake. "Dr. Brennan it's very good to see you awake. You really are a danger magnet." I opened my mouth to question that but Booth cut me off.

"Caroline. Focus. We have an ID on who took and attacked Bones. It's Kennedy."

"Should I know who that is?" Caroline wasn't around during that case, she couldn't know.

"He was with the FBI who worked undercover with the Gambino crime family. He had kidnapped Bones awhile back and we caught him. Taffet handled him after that."

"So your telling me that a former F B I agent is now going around burying people. I need to check to see what Taffet did with him after you apprehended him."

"Caroline...carefully. We have no idea if anyone else is involved. He had to have help since he knew when and where to take out Taffet."

"So who are we entrusting with said information." Caroline looked concerned.

"We should keep it to the squint squad; Cam, Hodgins, Angela, Bones, You, Sweets and I. Sweets might be able to help you look at files without raising any flags posing it as a performance review. I think we need to keep Hacker out of it for now."

"Booth? What about Parker and Rebecca?" I was more worried about Parker to be honest. "Maybe we should have them stay with Dad?"

"What?"

"My father is frighteningly protective as you have described and we know he would watch after them. You just said we need to stick with people we entrust. Wouldn't my father be one of those people?"

"Good idea. Just have to get Rebecca onboard." He smiled at me.

"I have a plan." He grinned back to me again. "We should send them away...under the sonar. That way we ensure no harm will come to them."

"Radar Bones, under the radar and not a bad idea." I smiled at him

"You should also take precautions with Hannah." I was trying to be objective even though saying her name caused an ache in my chest.

"That is no longer an issue." I looked at him surprised but his eyes held mine. "I broke up with her."


	12. Chapter 12

Adapting

Booth left after his admission about him and Hannah breaking up and all I had no idea what to say or think. Caroline was gone. Hodgins stepped out to talk to Cam.

"Bren." I looked at her and I wanted to cry. "What is going on in that head of yours sweetie?"

"I..I m not sure." A tear fell from my eye and I didn't bother to hide it. Ang grabbed my hand. "Is it my fault they broke up?"

"Sweetie no of course not, their relationship was doomed from the start."

"Why? It's what he wanted." I was genuinely confused.

"It was a rebound Bren, even if he didn't want to admit or see it." She was staring at me with a small smile.

"It cannot be a rebound as you say it if there was nothing to bound from. He and I were not in a relationship." I stopped everything ached. "I can't do this Ang."

"Sweetie, I love you. You just are recovering from being kidnapped and stabbed. This is not something that needs to be discussed now. Also you need time and he needs time to get back to being you again." I looked at her confused again and she sighed. "You have spent so much time apart you need to rebuild what you had."

"That's just it Ang...I don't know if I can do that. He walked away..." I started crying, I couldn't stop it. "...yes he saved me during the Emes case and he sat there worried about me but is it guilt? Our friendship has fallen to words in passing we no longer connect. I don't trust him to open myself up like that again or fur..ther." I cried harder.

"Oh Bren.." she moved over closer to me "calm down sweetie or they are going to throw me out and sedate you. Stop thinking about it for now, it's nothing that can be fixed or solved for. This is something you need to feel your way through. I am going to say one last thing. Booth may not be my favorite person as of late, but I saw him when we were waiting to find out about you. He loves you. He does. Just don't run or do anything rash. Just go day by day and you can always talk to me okay?"

I smiled softly at her, so grateful for her friendship. I was exhausted from everything, physically and emotionally. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Booth, Rebecca, Parker and my Dad were there when I woke up.

"What's going on?" My voice came out raspy.

"Bones! You're awake. You worried me." Parker looked upset

"I m fine Parker. I am very relieved that you are ok." I smiled at him. He moved closer and touched my hand. I wrapped my fingers around his and he smiled back at me. "It's ok. Really."

"Hey Sweetie." Dad walked over. "Booth here was talking to us about your plan. We are all set."

"Thanks Dad. Be careful."

"Always especially with precious cargo." He winked at me and kissed my forehead. "Don't worry, I will keep them both safe."

"I know, I trust you." He grinned at that. It took us time but I did trust him. He had more then proved himself to me.

"Dr. Brennan, thank you for saving Parker." It was Rebecca, she and I hadnt spoken since I asked why she turned down Booth's proposal.

"Nothing to thank me for...I love Parker and please, call me Temperance." She smiled.

Dad took Rebecca and Parker out of there. I knew he would keep them safe.

Booth and I were alone and silence encased the room.

"How you feeling Bones?"

"I was in a bit of pain but the doctor gave me extra pain medication. I was able to sleep. When did Angela and Hodgins leave?"

"They left a few hours ago. They stayed until I got back." He seemed anxious. "She was worried about you. I think she felt better sitting with you."

"Yes I know. We talked for a while." He nodded, it never used to be this awkward between us.

"Bones...I know things have been strained between us." He looked away, I could tell he was trying to figure out what to say.

"Booth don't. I am not up to this conversation." I sighed it wasn't like I could hide it. My heart monitor was giving me away. His eyes had alerted to it. "I am not running from the conversation, I promise we will have it, but not now. Okay?"

"Yeah sorry I shouldn't push. I have no right to." His voice sounded sad and I couldn't get myself to argue his point. He was correct. He had no right to push anymore. For all intensive purposes we had become strangers to each other the last few months.

"Thank you." With that I closed my eyes and tried to sleep even though I knew he would be the only thing in my dreams.


	13. Chapter 13

Adapting

_There was blood everywhere, it pours from me like water. I feel the knife rip from my body and I call for Booth knowing he won t come. Hands grip me fiercely and drag me. I try and fight but my body feels heavy. I am thrown; the surface is smooth and cold. A loud slam and rush of air followed by a click .its dark. Everything is dark. I only hear my breathing and my heartbeat fading in my ears. Darkness I am alone and with my last breath I let loose a scream._

"Bones! Hey, wake up your safe." I hear Booth and mind clears. I feel his hand on my cheek. My face is wet with tears. The monitors are franticaly beeping.

"Is everything ok?" a woman's voice, my eyes snap open.

"She was having a nightmare."

"Booth?"

"Hey, it's ok. You had a nightmare. You're safe."

"Sorry." I mumble embarrassed.

"Nothing to apologize for you've been through a lot." His voice is so soothing.

"Her vitals are coming down. Call if she needs anything." I look at the nurse even more embarrassed that I called so much attention.

"Thanks." Booth was holding my hand now. "Want to talk about it?"

"I believe I was just remembering when I was stabbed and put in..." I paused "What did you find me in?" I heard him take a sharp intake of breath.

"A freezer, locked and under freshly poured cement."

"Oh..." What do I say to that? Just the thought made me shiver much smaller then the car I was in with Hodgins.

"Bones, you ok?"

"Yes...I just find that more disturbing then the car." My voice cracked and I wished Hodgins was here. Selfish I know but I knew he would understand. Although technically so would Booth the ship. "It was dark. I honestly did not think I would be found." His hold on my hand tightened and I saw his eyes tear up.

"I will always find you Bones...I'm sorry I made you doubt that." I could feel the pain in his voice. I looked away from him as my eyes filled with tears. "Bones? Pl..ease don't shut me out." His voice broke and I sobbed. The sobs racked my body. "Oh Bones..." I felt him move closer to me on the bed trying to put an arm around me without hurting me. My chest hurt, I was more cognoscent of the chest tube. I reined myself in and my sobs slowed.

"Please don't. I can't handle you being close to me again only to have you leave."

"Hey, I am not going anywhere not again."

"You can't know that Booth."

"Yes I can, I am not walking away again."

"You walked away before, that proves that it can occur again."

"I deserve this." He let out an angry sigh and ran his finger through his hair. "If it takes the rest of my life, I will prove that I will not leave you again. I love you Bones."

"No you don't." I saw him open his mouth to speak and I cut him off. "I am not a consolation prize. I deserve better then you to come to me only after you had a disagreement with Hannah." I closed my eyes, wishing he would go.

"That's what you think? I didn't fight with Hannah, I realized I should be here with you." He was staring intently at me. "You are the standard, not a consolation."

"I ca..n't do this now." My chest was tight and I couldn't breathe. "I nee..d doctor." He must have sensed my panic and ran out to get someone. My doctor and nurse came in.

"Dr. Brennan?" The doctor was looking at my vitals.

"Chest..." My chest burned.

"Mr. Booth you need to step out." I saw the nurse pull him away. He pulled aside the covers and was checking the chest tube. "Your chest tube has worked its way out. The nurse said you had a nightmare. I need to reinsert it." I nodded tears going down my face. He reinserted the tube and I cried out. I saw him inject something into my IV and the pain vanished. I drifted off into a drug induced slumber, blissfully no longer feeling pain.


	14. Chapter 14

Adapting

As I opened my eyes I felt much better. No more chest pain. I looked over and saw Sweets, my emotions were confused between relief and disappointment.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. No more chest pain." My voice was raspy. "Water?"

"Yeah sure." He grabbed a cup with straw and brought it to my mouth. The cool water felt gratifying. "You look much better."

"Thank you." I looked at him, he looked tired almost disheveled. "Are you alright?"

"Tempe...you totally should not be worried about me." I stared at him and he grabbed my hand. "You scared me and I felt bad that I couldn't help more." I smiled at him. It still amazed me how fond I was of him when I once found him to be very irritating.

"You are here. That helps." He smiled at me and laughed. "What?"

"That is exactly what Agent Booth said when we were waiting on news about you." I looked away for a second unsure how to respond to that bit of information. "He is still here. He is in the waiting room." I looked at him surprised. "He didn't think it was a good idea for him to be in here when you woke up in case you were still upset." he paused "Want to talk about it?"

"No. It was just an uncomfortable discussion." Sweets raised an eyebrow and stared at me.

"Seriously! That is all you are going to say...you two are frustrating." He smiled and shook his head. "Do you want me to get him?"

"Yes but I want you here too." Sweets looked surprised, but he went to get Booth. When they walked back in Booth looked relieved and uneasy.

"Bones, you alright?"

"I am fine." I looked at him daring him to continue our previous conversation. Sweets just kept looking between us waiting for us to unleash. I felt like I was in a therapy session. "I have an idea."

"Oook shoot."

"We should have the hospital release information on me and that I have not regained consciousness."

"What?" "Whoa?" Booth and Sweets both yelled.

"It is a perfect solution. Kennedy knows I saw his face. If he knows I survived, but am still unconscious he would try to smoot me out before I can talk."

"Snuff...Bones you mean snuff and no. Hell no!" Booth was angry but he wasn't being rational.

"Tempe that would be very risky, especially since you just had a set back." I shot Sweets a look to back off. "I am only concerned about you."

"I realize that, but this would protect everyone else from retaliation and potentially help us catch him." I stared at Booth. "You know I am correct. You can stay in the room with me. He would more then likely enjoy trying to take you out as well considering you foiled his last plan."

"Gee..thanks Bones." Booth just stared at me. "You have a point but it's too risky. Plus you are awake. There was never a press release about you coming in."

"We can have my publisher leak it. When the press finds out they will more then likely come here and we can have a doctor release a prepared statement by you stating my condition." I waited for Booth to say something and when he didn't I pushed. "I will not have this sitting over me or tormenting my friends. Angela does not need the stress with the baby. Hodgins needs to be around for her. Parker is at risk as well and I cannot live with that. If you don't agree, I will go above you." He looked as though I smacked him.

"Fine, you win." He was mad but I frankly didn't care. My plan was logical. "I will speak with Caroline. Sweets stay here." He turned and left.

"That was harsh." Sweets was shocked by my response. "What just happened there? There was more to that."

"I had to make him see logic. He can't just come back into my life and dictate to me what I can and cannot do."

"He is worried about you. We all are." He paused. "We need you here."

"I am not planning on going anywhere. This will work." I was confident and I knew this would spare my family anymore trauma.

BONESBONESBONESBONES

Sweets fell asleep in the chair next to my bed. I was wide awake, my thoughts running over the conversation with Booth earlier. I wanted to believe him but it petrified me.

"Bones?" Booth startled me. "I spoke with Caroline, she is leaking the information. We gave a statement to the doctor once the press showed. Now we wait."

"Good." I looked over at Sweets. "You should get him out of here to ensure he is safe."

"Sweets?" Booth tapped his shoulder and Sweets jumped up. "Whoa there Sweets, it's just me. You should head over to the Hoover and help Caroline out. I am staying here for the duration."

"Yeah ok..." Sweets rubbed his eyes and straightened his suit. "Call if you need me." His eyes locked with mine and I smiled at him.

"Bones, I am not happy about this but I hope you are right. I have limited who can come in and out of here. We are going to move you to a more secure room with less windows."

"Okay." I had nothing else to say. I was nervous, but I knew this was the correct course of action for everyone.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I know this is a short chapter but don't worry I won't leave you hanging long. Plan to update again later today :)

Adapting

My new room was on the far side of the Intensive Care wing, which was logical in case something did occur we would not be endangering the other patients. Due to the chest tube, I was required to stay in this unit until it was able to be removed. Given what happened yesterday, I had a sinking feeling that I would be stuck here for awhile.

Booth had a cot set up in the room and was sleeping at the moment. The press got wind of what happened to me quickly, thanks to Caroline. Hodgins was keeping Angela at the house to keep her out of harms way. Since Booth trusted only the immediate team, he had Cam stationed in the ICU waiting area. She would come in on occasion, make a call to Angela and Hodgins to keep appearances. She was armed and had ear piece to communicate with Booth.

Meanwhile I am laying here with my eyes closed pretending to be unconscious, hoping for Kennedy to strike. Amazingly Booth gave me a gun, which is tucked under my hip just in case. Comforting as that was it also showed how worried he was about my plan.

As I lay here with nothing else to do all I can think about is Booth. Complicated does not even begin to describe our relationship. Inwardly I laugh, relationship, more like disaster. Everything has been one issue after another we are our own disturbing version of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. The epitome of mixed messages, signals, misunderstandings and missed opportunities. If I was to think like Booth or even Angela, I would say that this was never meant to be. Their fate kept diverting us over and over. Yet, I believe Angela would argue that fate was bringing us back together as well. Frustrating!

"Be right back Bones." I hear Booth get up and a door close. He must have gone to the restroom. I wanted to peek and look around but with a glass wall and curtain I would give myself away. A stab of pain and something was pushed over my face.

"Get away from her!" Booths muffled voice, the pressure left my face and I took a few gasps of air as the pain in my chest increased. I grasped the gun under my hip. I pulled the offending item from my face and could see Booth and my assailant struggling. Kennedy. He pushed Booth away from him and I saw him pull the gun. I quickly pulled mine and aimed. Three shots rang out and everything went black.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Loving all the alerts I received. Thank you everyone :)

ADAPTING

Cam POV

"Get away from her!" I heard Booth's voice through the com and jumped out of my seat, running towards ICU. Staff cleared the main floor and move to patient rooms. I pull my gun and motion for them to keep quiet. I am almost to her room and then there are three shots in succession. I look into the room and see Kennedy, Booth and Brennan are all down.

I take the gun from an unconscious Kennedy and see two GSW, one in each shoulder. Booth is down with a GSW in the thigh and semi-conscious. Tempe isn't moving and her monitor shows no activity.

"Need help here! Now!" I yell to the hospital staff. "Attacker is disarmed. Get in here now!" Doctors and nurses run in, splitting focus between everyone and push me out of the way.

Kennedy and Booth are taken out and wheeled to surgery. I am stuck standing outside the room waiting for word on Tempe. I call Caroline and tell her what happened. We got Kennedy, but we still have no idea who the mole is at the bureau.

"Dr. Saroyan?" I turn and see them wheeling Tempe out of the room. "We need to take her back into surgery. The chest tube was pulled and the lung collapsed. Her stitches have also torn open."

"She's alive? I thought...her monitor"

"In the struggle it appears some of the wires came off. I will update you when I know more." The doctor left headed in same direction the just wheeled Tempe and Booth. I lean against the wall and let out a shuddery breath. Oh thank god, I thought she was gone.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Waiting...I feel like this is all I have been doing the last few days is waiting. No word on Booth or Tempe. I honestly don't give a shit about Kennedy. Max, Russ, Angela, Hodgins, Sweets and Caroline are all here. We all wait together, we are a very strange family indeed.

Caroline put guards outside of Kennedy's operating room to ensure we didn't lose him again. I had to laugh, she didn't see his injuries but he was not walking out here. The guns are in evidence bags with Caroline and from what I could tell Booth and Tempe each got a shot at Kennedy. In Tempe's condition, I am still amazed she got a shot off at all.

"Family of Seeley Booth?"

"Yes. Here." He walks over to me and all of us are staring at him.

"He is fine. Lucky really the bullet just missed the artery. He is being set up in a room now." The doctor looked at the clipboard in his hand. "Room 219...you can go up anytime."

"Thank you." I clasp my hands and turn to look at everyone. "I am going to check on Booth. Let me know if you hear anything."

Max stood up and walked over to me. "I will come with you."

"S..ure." We headed to the elevator.

"I'm not going to hurt or yell at him, if that's what you're thinking." He smiled slyly at me.

"Sorry...sorry, I just thought you might blame him for this."

"No, I know my Tempe and if she set her mind to do this then it was good he backed her up. She would have done it anyway. They might have lost their way with each other but they always have each others backs." I smiled at him and nodded.

"You always surprise me and I really should be used to that from your daughter." He laughed at that.

"Very true." Max bounced on his heels a bit.

When we got to Booth's room he was still out from the anesthesia. We both took a seat and waiting for him to wake up, meanwhile Max filled me in on some stories of Tempe as a kid. Wow is all I will say to that.

"Bones..." I smiled; she is the first word out of his mouth.

"No, it's Cam and Max."

"Where is she? She alright?" Booths voice was slurred; the man had no tolerance for medication.

"She is still in surgery son." Max put his hand on Booth s shoulder. Booth was alert now.

"What happened?"

"When I got there all three of you were down. You and Tempe got a shot into Kennedy." His eyes widened. "He shot you. She had her chest tube pulled. Her lung collapsed again and she tore open her stitches."

"When I walked in he had a pillow over her head." He ran his hand through his hair. "She shot him?"

"Why are you surprised my daughter has my genes?" Max joked trying to calm Booth down.

My cell beeped it was a text from Sweets. _"Out of surgery."_


	17. Chapter 17

Adapting

"Be right back." Cam stood up, leaving Max and I wondering what pulled her away. We both are sitting there, lost in our own thoughts and Cam walks back in.

"Cam?" She is standing there looking at both of us and I knew it was bad news.

"She is out of surgery. They repaired the lung and fixed the stitches that were torn. She hasn't regained consciousness yet from anesthesia. Doctors are monitoring her." Cam closed her eyes and took a breath. "They are concerned about how long her brain was deprived of oxygen once her lung collapsed. We won't know anything till she is awake."

I took a breath and let everything she said sink in. This can't happen. She will be fine. There is no way she would go through all this just to be not 100%.

"But I thought they got to her quickly?" Max sounded lost and I just sat there staring at Cam.

"Yes, as soon as I called them they worked on her but the concern is from the point the chest tube was pulled during the attack to when they got her breathing again."

Max looked at Cam and then to me trying to process what Cam was saying, he looked like he wanted to ask more questions but couldn't.

"Camille...what..." I sighed frustrated and I didn't want to voice what I was thinking.

"She could have memory impairment possible loss of speech. She might not remember how to do even the more remedial tasks." This can't be happening. "She could also be perfectly fine. We will have no idea until she wakes up."

"I'm going to go find Russ and see Tempe." Max stood up to leave and Cam stopped him.

"Russ is in with her now. She is back in ICU." Max nodded and left, leaving me with Cam.

Once again we have wait...


	18. Chapter 18

Adapting

Two days, it has been two days since I saw Bones and since she was conscious. I finally convinced the doctor to let me move in with her so they could watch us both. The nurse wheeled me in and set me up near her bed. Max was asleep in a chair in the corner. He looked like he aged ten years.

"Hey Bones, you know sitting here waiting for you to open your eyes is becoming a habit. Max is here, he is sleeping in a chair which I can imagine you would yell at him for saying it was bad for a man his age." I gently squeezed her hand hoping to let her know I was here. "I know you are mad at me and you have every right to. I messed everything up between us but I am here and I am not leaving you. You will say its words and I have proven otherwise but we have been partners friends for almost seven years. That has to count for something to give us another shot, to give me another shot." I could feel my throat close up. "In order to do that though we need you to wake up and be ok. Can you do that for me Bones?"

"You can't rush her Booth." Max's voice startled me and I turned to look at him. "She will wake up when she's ready."

"How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to know that you love her and I know you aren't stupid enough to give up on you two again." Max smiled at me. "Didn't mean to eavesdrop but didn't want to interrupt either. Glad you are finally allowed in here. You're staying for awhile?"

"I am not leaving until she does."

"Good. Well then I am going to go crash at Tempe's and get some sleep not in a chair."

"Max, I will call you if anything changes."

"I know you will."

I sat with her in the silence and just held her hand talking about nothing in particular. The steady beat of the monitor slowly put me to sleep a few hours later.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

"Booth..." I jolted awake and looked over at her. Her eyes were still closed. I must have dreamed it. "Booth..." Her eyes fluttered opened.

"Bones? Hey I'm here." I couldn't stop the smile. She was awake! More importantly she knew who I was. "You're ok." I pressed the call button and the nurse saw she was up and left again. Must be calling the doctor.

"You alright?" Her voice was soft almost a whisper and I laughed.

"Am I alright? Yes, geez Bones I am fine. I am more worried about you."

"You were shot." She was staring at me waiting.

"Yes. In the leg. but I am ok. That was a few days ago." I leaned up and brushed the hair away from her face.

"A few days..." she looked like she was lost in thought and the doctor came in.

"Dr. Brennan. It's good to see you awake. Can you tell me what the year is?"

"2011"

"What about where you work?"

"Jeffersonian Institute...Why are you asking me all this?"

"Dr. Brennan you have been unconscious for over 50 hours. We need to access if you suffered hypoxia from your attack."

"Ah I see. Well my name is Dr. Temperance Brennan, my father is Max Keenan and brother is Russ Brennan. I am a forensic anthropologist who identifies remains. In addition to the work with the FBI, I am also a best selling author. Anything else?" The doctor laughed.

"Apparently you suffered no memory loss, good to have you back Dr. Brennan." With that he left.

"I didn't go anywhere? I am questioning the intelligence of this hospital." I laughed hard and she just stared at me.

"Give them a break Bones, they are doing their jobs. He means back as in awake." I smile at her with my Booth charm and she smiles softly back. "You scared me."

"I was backing up my partner." I can feel my eyes tearing up.

"Yes you were." I took her hand and kissed the back of it. Her eyes widened surprised. "Told you I wasn't going anywhere Bones. Get used to it." I saw the apprehension slip back into her face. I pulled out my phone and texted everyone that she was awake and ok.

"Where is everyone? Is everyone else ok?"

"Yes they all went home to get some rest. I just texted all of them letting them know you are alright. Relax Bones."

"Were you speaking to me while I was asleep?" I looked at her surprised at the question. "I had some rather odd dreams and I am curious if you influenced them."

"What did you dream about?" I thought back to my coma dream

"I would rather not say." I smiled always the difficult one.

"I was telling you that I was sorry, I messed up and that I love you." She took a sharp intake of breath. "That I wasn't going anywhere and I would prove it to you again."

"partners...friends for seven years has to count for something." It was my turn to be shocked. She heard me.

"Yeah it does."

We sat there together a silent understanding and I knew eventually everything would be alright again.


End file.
